Ronald
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ronald |jname=ランド |tmname=Lando |image=Ronald.png |size=200px |caption=Art from Pokémon Trading Card Game |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Trading Card Game Islands |game=yes |generation= |games= ; Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! |champ=yes |league=Pokémon Dome |team=yes |teamname=Team Great Rocket |teamrank=Member }} Ronald (Japanese: ランド Lando) is the rival of Mark and Mint in and Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!. Later, in Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! he infiltrates Team Great Rocket as GR-X. In the games In Pokémon Trading Card Game As the player character's rival, he fights the player from time to time during the normal course of the gameplay. He plays four different decks as the player progresses through the game. I'm Ronald Deck After the player obtains the second Master Medal, he will battle the player with the . |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Fire|Common}} |Energy|Water|Common}} |Energy|Fighting|Common}} Powerful Ronald Deck After the player obtains the fifth Master Medal, he will battle the player with the . |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||None}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Lightning|Common}} |Energy|Fighting|Common}} |Energy|Psychic|Common}} |Energy|Colorless|Common}} Invincible Ronald Deck During both Challenge Cup matches, which take place between the player's third and fourth Master Medal, as well as between sixth and seventh, he will fight the player with the . |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare Holo}} |Grass||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Grass|Common}} |Energy|Fire|Common}} |Energy|Fighting|Common}} |Energy|Colorless|Common}} Legendary Ronald Deck After the player defeats the four Grand Masters for the first time at the Pokémon Dome, Ronald will come to battle with the using the Legendary Cards he just inherited. After he has been defeated, he will lose the powers of the Legendary Cards and can never be battled again at Pokémon Dome. Ronald will re-appear occasionally at the Challenge Cup using the . |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||None}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||None}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||None}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||None}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Fire|Common}} |Energy|Colorless|Common}} In Pokémon Card GB2 Ronald appears several times during the game. In the beginning of the game, when the player enters a club building for the first time, Ronald talks about Team Great Rocket, and uses the Card Pop! function with the player. He also appears after defeating Miwa at Psychic Club, and if defeated, he gives the player a rare card. Ronald is met again on the GR Island when entering Game Center for first time, as Ronald appears and gives away the card. Shortly after that, he may be seen again at the GR Grass Fort, now belonging to Team Great Rocket as member GR-X. He then challenges the player to a 6-prize match, in which he uses a deck focusing on Pokémon. When defeated, he reveals his identity and mission to recover the cards stolen by Team Great Rocket and gives one of both and booster packs. When the player has defeated the Fort Leader at the GR Fire Fort, Ronald appears once again. If the player defeats him in a 6-prize duel, Ronald awards him with a card. |Colorless||Rare}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Water||Rare}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Common}} |Water||Common}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Trainer||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Water||Common}} Quotes Pokémon Trading Card Game * Lobby of the first Club :"Well, getting the Medal wasn't that hard! If I keep this up, I should be able to get the Legendary Pokémon Cards!" :"What? It's you, < >! What are you doing? Huh? That's a deck! Are you... trying to get the Legendary Pokémon Cards?" ::No: "It's useless trying to hide it! I know you came here for the Medal! You're out of your league!" ::Yes: "What!?! I can't believe it! You? The Legendary Pokémon Cards? Ha ha ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh!!!" :"Alright! Listen up! I'll teach you what it's about! To inherit the Legendary Pokémon Cards, you must defeat the 8 Club Masters and get the 8 Medals! Then you have to go to Pokémon Dome and defeat all 4 of the Grand Masters there!!! There's no way you can do it!!! You might as well just give up and go home! 'Cause the Legendary Pokémon Cards are gonna be mine! I already won the first Medal! See ya, ! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" * After the player earns his/her second Medal :"Hi, ! How ya doin'?" :"So you won the second Medal? You must have been really lucky!" :"I'll see how good you really are! Come on, let's duel!" :"We'll play with 6 ! If you win, I'll give you a really card!" * When defeated (first battle) :"I... I wasn't really trying that hard!" :"Well, a loss is a loss, so I'll have to give you this card." :"It won't be so easy next time! See ya!" * When viewing the Plate of Legends before all Medals have been earned :"Hi, . What are you doing here?" :"Yes! The Legendary Pokémon Cards will be inherited here at Pokémon Dome! Of course I, Ronald, will inherit the cards!" :"Hey, did you collect the Medals?" ::Yes: "Hey, ! You only have Medals!"' :"I've already collected ! Why don't you just give up? See ya!"'' ::No: "Duh! That's pretty obvious! There's no way you could collect them all! Why don't you just give up? See ya!" * When met in Challenge Hall :"Hi, ! Are you competing in the Challenge Cup, too?" :"I'm the one who's going to defeat 3 opponents! The prize, LV60 , belongs to me! You just sit tight and watch me win!" :"See ya! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" * Third match of Challenge Cup :"Hey, ! I'm not gonna lose to you!" :"LV60 belongs to me!" * If the player loses :"You see! I'm the better player? Two more opponents to go to win the Challenge Cup!" * Lobby of Challenge Hall (if lost) :"Hey, it's - the loser of the Challenge Cup!" :"What? You're asking if I won? I lost to the third opponent!" :"I just lost my concentration. But I'll win the next Challenge Cup! Of course I'll pulverize you! See ya! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"'' * Lobby of the Challenge Hall (fourth Medal) :"Hey , too bad you're late!" :"The Challenge Cup is over! |even if he said the opposite in the lobby of the Challenge Hall the first time}}! See ya! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" * Lobby of the fourth Club :"Hi, . So you've finally come this far?" :"I've already won 5 Medals! By the time you win your 8th Medal, I will have inherited the Legendary Pokémon cards!" :"I'll catch you later! See ya! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Card GB The Comix manga ]] Ronald appears as the main character in Pokémon Card GB The Comix, a one-shot manga based on the video game of the same name. In Pokémon Card GB The Comix, Ronald duels his rival Mark, but ultimately loses. Pokémon Ronald uses the following Pokémon cards in his duel against Mark: is a card used by Ronald in his deck. Ronald began the duel with as his Active Pokémon. On his second turn, Ronald Evolved Seel into Dewgong. As Dewgong, it Knocked Out Mark's Scyther using a combination of its attack and . Eventually, Dewgong was Knocked Out by Mark's Ivysaur.}} is a card used by Ronald in his deck. Magmar was placed on the Bench on Ronald's fourth turn, and became the Active Pokémon on his fifth turn after Dewgong was Knocked Out. Magmar had the advantage over Mark's Ivysaur (and then Venusaur after it Evolved) due to the type advantage of Fire over Grass. However, it was Knocked Out by Mark's Charizard after it was swapped out from Venusaur.}} is a card used by Ronald in his deck. On his fourth turn, Ronald placed Hitmonchan on the Bench at the same time as Magmar, but it never became the Active Pokémon.}} Names Category:Rival characters Category:Pokémon Card GB The Comix characters de:Ronald es:Ronaldo fr:Ronald (TCG) ja:ランド